Capricious
by Blasted
Summary: The smile he gave her was especially warm, and with it contained a thousand meaning more than words could convey. And with a hit of a speeding ball to her cheek, who knows that this could be the start of a new and unusual friendship? YamamotoxOC.


**A/N: **Forgetting the fact that I haven't posted in in forever, I have come to publish this ridiculous crap I call writing for all of us to laugh at. Feedbacks and reviews are greatly appreciated because seriously, I haven't written a fanfic in _years_. So yeah, this is the first step of me getting over my writer's block.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She winces in pain as she places her palms against her swollen cheeks. "Really," she murmurs under her breath, "shouldn't the best friend be the one to encourage her friend to go after the guy she likes? What was I thinking?" her lips curls up into a sardonic smile – perhaps this is the consequence of her selfishness and disloyalty to the one person who stuck with her through thick and thin; maybe she was being punished for betraying her best friend over a guy that may or may not even like both of them back. She cannot deny being fully worthy of the slap she just received – after all, she promised she would help her friend with the guy she liked, only to start developing feelings for him herself and blurt it out loud just as things were going well. The mocking smile she gives to herself grows into a self-depreciating chuckle as she turns to leave.

There weren't a lot of people active in the streets of Namimori because of the rain. And by some stroke of bad luck, she ended up seeking shelter from the heavy rain in front of a bus stop, once again thinking that maybe the forces of the universe was deriving great pleasure in causing her misfortune. And despite her inner complains about her current situation, it is in this certain bus stop which this sudden event transpired.

As the approaching bus slowed down to a stop, she thanked whoever deity was watching her that she at least had enough money to afford transportation to the stop nearest to her home. With some luck, by the time she arrived there, perhaps the rain will have stopped – or even if it didn't at least she can run home without being at risk for cold. The moment she steps inside the bus to detach herself from her horrible day, she comes face to face with the last person she wants to be seen by.

"Oh – is that you Tachibana?" The inexplicably tall baseball player is easily recognizable if not for the height that set him apart from other boys his age, then at least by that friendly and warm aura that follows his presence. The first question that ran through her head was 'why?' – After all school was over ages ago and most students was thankfully gone by the time she had left, but judging by the bag he carried over his shoulders and that blue bat bag sticking behind him, she guessed he must have come from practice.

Yamamoto Takeshi was widely acknowledged as the hope for Namimori Middle Baseball team; he was a popular guy with his athleticism and his friendly personality. She couldn't remember an instance that she saw him without his ever present grin – like the one he's giving her now. Uncomfortable with the fact that he's smiling at her like he was glad he has her company despite what just happened with her and her best friend roughly ten minutes ago, she acknowledges his presence politely with a nod and quickly looks down and away – unable to meet the cheery gaze she knew she was not deserving to have at the moment.

She hurriedly tried to look around for a place to sit, preferably some place far away from a guy going to school with her. It would be a catastrophe if he noticed her still swollen cheeks. For all she knew, he might start unwanted rumors about her around Namimori Middle and if that were to happen then no doubt the story about her back-backstabbing her best friend would eventually come into light. However, to her frustration, it was the only remaining seat left. What was she supposed to do? The seat was quite noticeable so if she did not take it, the boy would surely notice of her impoliteness and probably tell of it to their classmates, and that would be problematic seeing as the one who would most likely defend her would probably join in gossiping about her after what happened – and for rightful reason. She presses her lips together in a tight line, looking from the empty seat to the smiling face of her classmate and promptly decided that beggars can't be choosers. She offered a quick smile to Yamamoto as she brushed her hair towards her face to make sure that it blocked her inflated cheeks and then sat down awkwardly – in contrast to the guy beside her who didn't appear uncomfortable at all.

In fact he looks so damn at ease that he immediately questioned her the moment she settled on her seat. "So, weren't we dismissed an hour ago? I thought we in the baseball club were the only ones left at school—"

In her haste to think of a cover up, her brain instinctively decided to begin an excuse instead of thinking of a way to dodge the question. "Ah, it was just…" her voice was louder than necessary too, her mind was going blank on what excuse she could make and so she decided to go with the thing that first popped out of her mind. "Just, student council… yeah! Student Council stuff…" feeling a tingling sensation on her neck, her index finger scratched the area without even thinking about it. She looked away from Yamamoto, knowing that if she met his eyes he'll know she was lying. _Please buy it, please buy it_… those were the words she repeated like a mantra until Yamamoto's confused expression at her sudden raise of voice melted into his usual smile.

"Oh, really. So that's why Murasakiba didn't go to practice," His belief on her lie seemed genuine enough that it made her release a sigh of relief. Yamamoto looked up and scratched his cheek as if to recall a memory and began talking about how their coach was angry that the aforementioned teammate didn't bother showing up at practice just before an important game against another school, but Tachibana wasn't really listening – in fact, she was starting to laugh inwardly at herself for being stupid. She had heard from her other classmates that Yamamoto's head was full of nothing but baseball and come to think of it Gokudera Hayato was always calling him a 'baseball-idiot'; she just didn't think that he would be this bad. Tachibana was aware of her status as the World's lousiest liar – heck, even her _five_ year old cousins are quick to call her out on lying. Even though she was thankful that the subject was dropped, she still couldn't believe that someone actually _bought_ her lie, and although this is hardly the time for that, she can't help but feel a boost in her self-esteem.

"—isn't that right?"

The sudden question in whatever he was talking about snapped her out of her reverie, causing her to sputter an immediate, "What?"

If he was bothered by the fact that he was talking on and on and she didn't even have the decency to listen, he didn't show it; He merely offered her another friendly smile before repeating his question, "I said, if Murasakiba only said that he wasn't able to attend practice because he was needed by the Student Council, then surely the coach would let him off the hook."

She suddenly remembered seeing the certain senior baseball player walking away from school hand in hand with a pretty girl from her class. Shaking the memory out of her head or at least pushing it back to her unconscious, an idea suddenly popped out of her head. If Yamamoto approached Murasakiba-senpai about that student council meeting, he'd say that there wasn't even a student council meeting in the first place – if that were to happen she would be screwed. Tachibana knew that she had to change the direction of their conversation before she says more excuses that'll cause her trouble.

"So uh..." she started as she thought hard on what to say, despite being a member of the student council, her she can't start a good conversation – people would always talk to her first and then she would reply, that's how it always worked. "You usually go home with Gokudera-san and Sawada-kun right?"'

"Yeah, but Tsuna has an errand to run for his mother and Gokudera followed him along so they can't wait for me to finish practice."

"oh, so that's why ah—" she was cut off in mid-sentence by a passenger who knocked her accidentally with his elbows as he hurried to go out of the bus, most likely the poor fool was asleep and panicked when he woke up to find that he was on his stop. At the very least, the guy had the decency to mumble a quick apology before scurrying off.

Yamamoto took hold of her shoulder in an attempt to steady her posture. Muttering a quick thanks, she instructively brushed her hair out of her face and it was only after a split second before she realized what she did. It was too late though, the damage was done – she saw Yamamoto's gaze move towards the part of her face which she desperately kept hidden all those time. Her body froze up; she could still feel the sting on her cheeks so that must mean that it's still as swollen as ever. Baseball-brain or not, he would surely notice – and he did – it was evident in the way his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hey, what happened to your—" He began, and at this point she didn't see the need for excuses any longer.

"It's nothing." Tachibana cut him off with the most forceful tone she could muster. She would just outright refuse to say anything. If there was anything Tachibana hate it was pity-party; there was no way she would let Yamamoto be sorry for her because she _knew_ she was deserving of that slap. If anything she felt sorry for her friend, she can't imagine what it felt like to be betrayed by your closest friend.

Her classmate seemed to be surprised by her sudden change of tone and demeanor, nevertheless he let her shoulder go and with it the issue altogether. Tachibana hurriedly placed her hair back to her face in an attempt to cover up her cheeks and then fell silent. The rest of the ride was awkward, for her at least. She didn't bother to look at Yamamoto in shame. What would he think of her now? No doubt he'd ask around tomorrow and get the answers he seeks – what would he think of her then?

Tachibana was thankful that the rain had stopped by the time she reached her stop. She didn't wait for the bus to slow down into a complete halt before standing up. The moment the bus door opened, she hurriedly stepped out of it, eager to put pass what just happened beside her and go straight to bed.

It didn't occur to her that she wasn't saved from all the trouble she went through this day. So when the sound of jogging footsteps reached her ear, she thought of it as a passing high school student eager to come home or something – she didn't think for a second, that the baseball idiot that she was conversing earlier lived so close to her home.

Needless to say she was surprised to see Yamamoto slowing down to meet her pace and then flashing her that same friendly grin. "You left so quickly I was afraid I couldn't catch up."

"W-what?" It was official. Yamamoto Takeshi is an absolute idiot. She assumed he would at least get the message that she's not in the mood for chitchat after leaving him alone in that bus without even saying goodbye and here he was, smiling at her as if she didn't snap rudely at him earlier.

"Say, are you in a hurry to go home?" He asked her with that laid-back manner of his which totally doesn't fit in their current situation – no wonder Gokudera Hayato was always shouting at him. However, she didn't want to go home with her cheeks swollen like that. Her mom had the eye of an eagle so even the lousy way which she covered her cheek wouldn't escape her sight – she didn't want to be bombarded with questions and for that she gave Yamamoto's question a serious evaluation.

She didn't know what the baseball player was planning but surely it wouldn't hurt to find out, right? That, and she was seriously interested in how Yamamoto's mind work; no matter how much she stare or how much she tries to read his facial expressions and body movements she has a feeling that she still wouldn't be able to crack the baseball-idiot's unfathomable mind.

"I guess… not?" She says with casting an uncertain gaze on the tall boy walking side by side with her. After all, they weren't exactly close friends and haven't partaken in a real conversation besides school work or projects. "Not particularly, no. Why?"

The smile he gives her in reply was warm, there was nothing else to describe it – if Tachibana didn't know any better, and she would be saying that she was seeing sparkles all around his face. At that moment, she felt incredible guilty for being rude to him, the guy didn't deserve any of it; in fact she should thank him for keeping the usual calm and friendly tone of his voice around her despite the unforgivable way on how she brushed him off earlier.

"Then, would it be okay to make a detour for a bit?"

* * *

She should have known that the bright smile on that baseball idiot's face has something to do with _baseball_.

Looking at the bat on her hand to the batting machine in front of her she can't help her face as it twisted into an expression of annoyance. "Yamamoto-kun, I don't play baseball." She deadpans, turning her gaze towards the smiling baseball player watching her from the bench directly behind the batting cage.

She didn't see what the whole point of this is really, she only came because Yamamoto said that _"There's this place I go to when I want to relax"_. Oh she should have known it was connected to that sport one way or another – what else would Yamamoto do for fun? And besides, didn't Yamamoto just finished practice? Can't he get enough of hitting balls?

"Don't worry," He grins, "You'll be alright. Just swing it like this" he did a weird gesture with his arms that she didn't understand one bit. "And then when the ball comes, hit it like this." He swung his arm with his fist together as if imitating holding a bat – really, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying! Despite his friendly and refreshing personality the guy was an unexpectedly terrible teacher.

And why is he smiling at her as if she's supposed to get it. As she thought, Yamamoto Takeshi is such a weird guy.

_Whatever_, Tachibana let out a long-suffering sight, _I just need to hit the ball right?_

"Okay, I'm ready." She said, positioning herself in a batting stance just like what she sees in the sport games her father watches every night. She waited for the machine to throw a ball at her and suddenly, she could feel the bat sliding from her hands because of the sweat forming at her palms. Her pupils dilated in surprise as the pitch was made, her mind abruptly going blank – she did not know what to do. She froze as she watched the ball speeding towards her and instinctively lined up the bat and hit the ball – to her pleasure and dismay she managed to successfully hit the ball, but not without flinging the slippery baseball bat on the opposite direction. The ball landed several feet from her while the bat hit something behind her.

Assuming that she hit Yamamoto, Tachibana turned around to apologize, only to see the boy sitting down on the bench like it was nothing. A baseball bat was clutched in his hand – it looks like with his superior instincts, Yamamoto managed to catch the bat to prevent damage on himself.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked over to him.

"Nah it's nothing. No harm done right?" He replied, handing her the baseball bat again. "Isn't it fun though? Hitting the ball feels so good especially when you have something on your mind."

Tachibana just stared at him blankly. Was he… actually looking out for her? She took in his expression – it was still as calm as ever with that smile of his never disappearing. For some reason though, now that she looked at it more intently, it seems different from all the smiles he had given her so far. Maybe it's because when he smiles, it's usually for everyone; when he smiles, and it's more like the contagious one that you can't help but smile along.

But this…

For the first time, Tachibana gathers the courage to look on his eyes. It was the color of chocolates she observed, which was fitting since he looks almost as sweet as it. At the same time, it was also warm; and right now it wasn't directed to anyone, the whole class, or his weird group of friends but only to _her_. And she feels as she feels herself being sucked by those warm brown eyes of his that behind his oblivious laughs and naïve outlook on things, he knows more than he lets on.

Tachibana found herself liking Yamamoto's eyes.

Somehow, she feels as if he had her figured out. He probably knows, by instinct or not, that she needs an outlet now more than ever.

"Y-yeah. Can I go for a second round?" Tachibana asked, not really waiting to hear a reply as she shifts into a batting position. Yamamoto laughs and compliments her enthusiasm before walking over to the batting machine. As Tachibana waited for the piece of machinery to pitch, she saw Yamamoto in front of her urging her on, trying to teach her tips on how to bat more effectively with those weird movements of his. And although the Tachibana obviously didn't possess the strength to hit a ball like Yamamoto can, it still felt good – in fact she felt a lot better than she did before.

"That was some batting!" He said as he jogged towards her, and she surprises herself by grinning back at the cheerful boy despite her undeniably gloomy mood earlier.

"You know, I'm sorry about earlier..." when he tilts his head in confusion, Tachibana found herself respecting the guy for being able to put past her rude episode after a brief time in a baseball field. Although him forgetting about earlier already said something, Tachibana didn't feel right not apologizing for it so she reminds him, "I snapped earlier at you remember? At the bus. You were asking me if I were okay too… It wasn't right for me to be rude like that so I'm really sorry." She added in a bow for good measure too.

Yamamoto just scratched the back of his head, his lips curling into a small smile. "Haha, it's really nothing. You probably had a bad day, right?"

Before she can suppress her reaction, her face lights up like Christmas Lanterns and she found herself unusually edgy as she tensely walked over to an appropriate distance between the pitching machine and the batting area.

"I'm going for another round again, Yamamoto-kun." She said, assuming a batting position again.

Yamamoto just laughs. "Does this mean you're going to join the baseball club at school?"

"Of course not, I couldn't bat properly to save my life. I'm just doing this for stress relief."

Yamamoto looked as if he was going to say something, but then he caught sign of something near the bench, muttering her a quick 'excuse me', he ran off towards its direction. Tachibana followed the boy in confusion, wondering what made the boy suddenly abandon her in the middle of their dialogue. It didn't surprise her when he returned with a pitching glove at his hand, trust that guy to be distracted by baseball. What she didn't foresee was him pointing at himself and cheerfully asking. "Then, how about I throw the ball for you?"

Tachibana didn't see the reason why not and told him so. Yamamoto, happy to play the sport again, jogged over to the pitching machine and asked her. "Are you ready?"

Tachibana assumed batting position again, she was determined on hitting the ball Yamamoto threw at her.

The change in Yamamoto's usually warm and gentle brown eyes was not gradual – in fact it occurred so quickly that Tachibana froze in shock. When he shifted into a throwing position, she swore she saw a glint in his eye that was not usually found in the 'normal' Yamamoto. Tachibana didn't know what happened next; first she was watching the usually cheerful boy's demeanor suddenly changing into something so scary that she barely even registered that he threw the ball with such speed and velocity that she knew she could not (and she was positive that no normal human could) hit it in time. The next thought that registered her mind was to duck, but the ball was too quick, it was gliding swiftly in the air towards her and she had no time to dodge.

The next thing she knew, her cheek was hit with something that hurt far _too worse_ than her boxing best friend's slap – the force of the ball was too great that she was actually knocked back, feeling the stinging pain brought by the friction of the ball to her cheek.

As predicted, her mother wasn't happy the moment her sharp gaze landed on her badly swollen cheek.

* * *

"_Tachibana Seiko_, what happened to your cheek!?" Seiko's mother all but shrieked.

Seiko gave her mother a rueful smile, she was able to look at her mother straight in the eye due to the fact that she is _technically_ telling the truth. "It's nothing mom, I was just accidentally hit while playing baseball."

At that moment, Tachibana Seiko, a first year at Namimori Middle, learned a lesson: Never play basketball with Yamamoto. _**Ever**_.


End file.
